


Make my Heart Shake

by fulcrumania



Category: Mogeko Castle, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/F, slight nsfw near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: A Devil’s senses were sharp and sensitive. As such, Ivlin could tell how Yonaka felt, from the subtle body signals to just her mere breath.





	Make my Heart Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts for a while...it looked about half-way done when I was looking over one of the fic docs, so I decided to finish it! And originally, it was going to be Ivlis/Yonaka Kurai, but recently DSP has said that Ivlis was gay. I didn't want to go against that, so I changed it to Ivlin instead!

A Devil’s senses were sharp and sensitive, and Ivlin was no exception. She picks up on actions that the average person doesn’t notice, which was pretty useful in checking to see whether her family and subordinates were okay or not. As such, Ivlin could tell how Yonaka felt, from the subtle body signals to just her mere breath.

When it was calm and steady, she was fine. Ivlin didn’t need to fuss over her, aside from maybe assigning a couple of bats to stealthily keep watch, just in case. Not that it really helped- from Poemi’s usual slip of tongue, Yonaka knew about it, and although she didn’t mind too much, sometimes she wishes that the Flame Devil wouldn’t be that overprotective.

If she was mad, it came with two types: either slow and shallow with longer pauses in between for when she’s trying to keep her anger under control, or the quickest hitch before she drew her knife and lashed out like a cornered animal. The latter concerned Ivlin a tad bit, and she would only stop her if Reficul or Satanica paid a visit. She knew Yonaka wouldn’t stand a chance- besides, even if she landed a hit on them, who knows what they’d do to her?

When she’s sad, her breathing starts to slow to the point where it seems like her lungs have almost closed up. It becomes erratic, and sobs break through between the long intervals of having to take in big gulps of air like she’s about to die;Ivlin hated that kind of breathe the most. She knows she can’t do much to quell Yonaka’s nightmares completely, and all she can do is just hold her tight as she strokes her hair gently while occasionally muttering words of comfort. Yonaka seemed to appreciate it after the feeling has passed, though Ivlin still feels kind of unsure. She didn’t really do anything, she thinks to herself, though seeing her girlfriend smile does ease her worries eventually.

But, the one kind Ivlin adores most is when she feels it beside her ear, slowly starting before she trails down, growing into hot and heavy pants and letting it touch wherever her girlfriend lightly grazes her lips against the Devil’s skin;she loves it- the alternating between cool air and her warmth, how it lights up her nerves, how it sends a delightful shiver down her spine...Ivlin loves all of it, and she craves more, so she holds tight onto Yonaka.

When the morning comes, Ivlin can be found still clinging to Yonaka, wanting always to feel her breath close to her.


End file.
